


Тайны леди

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - запретные чувства, тайная любовь





	Тайны леди

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - запретные чувства, тайная любовь

Теплый весенний ветерок шевелил шелковые портьеры. В открытое окно долетал шум начинающегося бала — цокот копыт по подъездной дорожке, скрип каретных колес и отголоски женского смеха. Раньше Гарден обожала эти звуки, теперь же они наводили на нее тоску.  
— Можешь идти, — велела она гувернантке, и та, поклонившись, вышла. Гарден замерла возле зеркала.  
На нее смотрела красивая девушка в богатом наряде. Платье, сшитое по последней моде, привлекало новым оливковым цветом. Золотое колье с изумрудами подчеркивало декольте, а длинные серьги притягивали взгляд к изящной шее. Волосы были собраны на затылке, и лишь несколько прядей вились у висков.  
Гарден вздохнула. С недавних пор она думала, что проклята. Ее жизнь была бы гораздо проще, будь она красива, как ангел, и тупа, как пробка. Гарден следовала бы приказам главы дома бездумно и мало чем отличалась бы от большинства женщин.  
Но постепенно ее жизнь превращалась в кошмар.  
Гарден отошла от зеркала. Платье тихо зашелестело по полу, золотые браслеты на руках слегка зазвенели, стоило положить руки на створки окна.  
Весь парадный двор был заполнен каретами с гербами и лакеями. Слуги приветствовали высокородных гостей. Среди них были генералы, хлыщи капралы и отличившиеся в боях капитаны. Обстановка в стране была неспокойной, но высший свет продолжал давать балы.  
Гарден раньше и сама об этом редко задумывалась. Но год путешествия по Европе перевернул ее сознание. Она до сих пор видела во сне разрушенные пушечными ядрами стены захваченных городов и сожранные эпидемиями деревни. Она узнала то, что не полагалось знать юной наследнице знатного рода.  
Гарден закрыла окно. Часы показывали без четверти восемь. Пора спускаться на бал в ее честь.

***

Ее появление стало настоящим событием. Гарден спускалась по лестнице под пристальными взглядами сотен приглашенных гостей. Она помнила то яркое чувство власти, которое испытывала раньше. Сейчас она смотрела на разряженную, пахнущую разномастными духами толпу и презирала этих людей. Они купались в драгоценностях и вальсировали на балах, пока страна корчилась в агонии войны. Простые жители покупали им спокойствие ценой своих жизней.  
Приглашения на вальс сыпались со всех сторон. Гарден улыбалась. Но каждый раз, вращаясь в танце с очередным полковником, она думала — а согласился бы он принять на себя командование подавлением бунта в зараженном холерой городе? Или, быть может, смог бы вдохновить измученных солдат на поле боя, чтобы те с новой силой ринулись на врага?  
Она заранее знала ответ. Ни один из этих разодетых в парадную форму военных ничего не стоил в реальном бою. Генералы командовали армией издалека.  
Знатные синьоры и синьорины восхищались рюшем и атласными лентами на платье Гарден, делали комплименты ее колье и браслетам. Гарден же смотрела на драгоценности как на грязь. Раньше она и сама перебирала свои безделушки и примеряла их часами. Но в Европе она ни капли не сомневалась, покупая за них еду и чистую воду для больных истощенных детей. Теперь жемчуг олицетворял слезы девочки, вцепившейся зубами в ломоть хлеба впервые за пять дней.  
Спустя час Гарден чувствовала себя измученной. Она невесело усмехнулась, глядя на очередного ухажера. Ее кузен мог быть доволен: каждый из приглашенных гостей заплатил ему немалое количество золотых за возможность быть представленным юной Гарден.  
Как будто она могла заинтересоваться хоть одним из бесконечного множества одинаковых мужчин.  
— Вы прекраснее первых весенних цветов, леди Гарден, — генерал в отставке склонился перед ней и взял ее протянутую руку холодными пальцами.  
— Благодарю вас, дон Джакомо, — Гарден послушно улыбнулась и присела в реверансе.  
Больше всего ей хотелось убежать к себе и запереться на все замки. От звуков музыки пульсировало в висках, ноги отказывались танцевать. Бесконечные комплименты утомляли.  
Она миллионы раз их слышала. Откровенные взгляды, поцелуи руки, длившиеся дольше положенных по этикету секунд, больше не имели своей привлекательности. За прошедший год она повзрослела и встретила того, кто своей храбростью завоевал ее сердце.  
Теперь все балы казались глупыми развлечениями, окружающие ее мужчины — напыщенными дураками, а женщины — глупыми курицами, купленными за бриллианты.  
Рамки высшего света были очень жестоки. Никого не волновали благородство души и твердая рука, ничего не стоили самоотдача и самопожертвование. Простой солдат — не пара богатой наследнице, пусть даже он благороднее многих состоятельных синьоров. И теперь ей предстояло стать женой одного из присутствовавшего здесь посмешища.  
Гарден вздохнула. Взяв с подноса бокал шампанского, она посмотрела на темнеющее небо. Лучше бы Ронднуар не пускал ее путешествовать по Европе, или начальником стражи, охраняющей ее, был бы другой человек. Тогда она не терзалась бы муками запретной любви.  
— Гарден!  
Она вынырнула из своих размышлений и оглянулась. Пробиваясь сквозь толпу гостей, к ней спешил Роше.  
— Мама миа, я тебя полчаса ищу. Почему ты не танцуешь?  
— Что-то не хочется мне танцевать, Роше, — Гарден едва нашла в себе силы слабо улыбнуться. — Прости.  
— Ронднуар велел тебе передать, что завтра ждет имя твоего будущего мужа, — Роше хмурился. Он не одобрял поступок брата, но подчинялся ему, как главе дома.  
— Я помню, — Гарден опустила глаза. Слезы застили взор, она сжала пальцы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. — Спасибо, Роше.  
Роше закусил губу. Только с ним она поделилась своими приключениями и ему, единственному, открыла чувства к другому мужчине. Роше долго убеждал Ронднуара не торопить Гарден с браком, но сумел лишь отложить поиск супруга до весны. И за это Гарден была благодарна ему до глубины души.  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз, дорогая кузина, — Роше потянул ее к портьерам, за которыми пряталась потайная дверь.  
— Роше, как я объясню Ронднуару свое отсутствие? — Гарден шагнула в темный проем. Радость и облегчение переполняли ее, но Гарден опасалась гнева Ронднуара. Кузен смешает ее с грязью, если узнает об ее исчезновении.  
— Ты уже всех поприветствовала, — Роше улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, я скажу, что ты почувствовала недомогание. А теперь закрой глаза.  
— Зачем? — Гарден удивлялась все больше и больше.  
— Ты не получила еще один подарок, — Роше заговорщически подмигнул и вытащил черный платок из кармана.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — Гарден позволила завязать себе глаза, и дрожь усилилась. — Не отпускай мою руку.  
— Не бойся, — Роше вел ее через систему тайных ходов. Чтобы успеть за ним, Гарден почти бежала, подобрав пышные юбки.  
Ход повернул вниз. Каменные ступени, крутые и скользкие, пришлось преодолевать, держась за стену рукой. Холод камня проникал под шелк перчаток. По запаху сена Гарден догадалась, что Роше привел ее в конюшни.  
— Роше, у меня уже есть лошадь, — усмехнулась она. Кузен промолчал и, вытянув ее руки вперед, удалился. Его шаги постепенно затихли, и Гарден осталась одна.  
— Роше? — она сделала шаг вперед и наткнулась на кого-то. Гарден была готова закричать, когда ее руку сжала мужская рука. Дыхание замерло.  
Гарден прижала вторую руку ко рту. Сердце бешено зачастило в груди, и она не удержала всхлип. Она слишком хорошо знала эти прикосновения.  
Она сдернула перчатки и бросила их на землю. Дрожащими руками она хваталась за грубый мундир, цеплялась пальцами за круглые пуговицы и сжимала изгибы локтей, плечи.  
Наконец пальцы наткнулись на повязку, прикрывающую правый глаз. Гарден закусила губу и сорвала платок со своей головы.  
— Полковник Экселленс, — она упала в объятия мужчины, за которым готова была бежать на край света. — Мой дорогой Линдт, вы здесь!  
— Гарден, — выдохнул он ей на ухо, обнимая и крепко прижимая к себе. Гарден всхлипывала в его плечо.  
— Я думала, что больше не увижу вас, — выговорила она сдавленным тоном. — Не передать словами, как я счастлива, полковник Экселленс!  
— Вы выглядите бледной и изможденной, — Линдт погладил ее по щеке. — Вы не теряли присутствия духа на границе, когда нас окружили солдаты. И казались столпом спокойствия в Париже, охваченном холерой. Что же случилось сейчас?  
— Простите, — Гарден вытерла слезы. — Этот ужасный бал убивает меня.  
— Неужели грязь и нищета лучше удобной постели и роскоши? Я никогда не забуду, как вы кипятили воду для сирот. И как они благодарили вас за возможность помыться.  
— Потом я плакала на вашем плече, — Гарден улыбнулась, прикрывая глаза.  
— Да, но эти слезы сделали вас человечнее.  
Они стояли, обнявшись, несколько долгих и прекрасных минут. Линдт так же обнимал ее, когда Париж остался позади. И Гарден рыдала на его плече от собственного бессилия. Те дети все равно умрут от жестокой болезни.  
"Вы подарили им надежду", — уговаривал ее Линдт, гладя по голове. — "Это самое важное чувство".  
— Простите меня, Гарден, — Линдт нарушил молчание тяжелым вздохом. Гарден с тревогой подняла голову. — Я пришел попрощаться с вами.  
— Но почему? — Гарден понимала, что это глупый вопрос. Линдт был военным, и в любой момент его могли отправить на службу.  
— Холера, Гарден. Город на границе закрывают на карантин, пока болезнь не пришла в наши края.  
Гарден сжала губы. Когда она путешествовала по Франции, ей довелось увидеть отголосок бушевавшей в стране болезни. В Париж пришла холера, и она покинула город со своими сопровождающими, пока его не закрыли на карантин. Но Гарден навсегда запомнила ужасный запах разложения и серые лица мертвецов. В кошмарах ей снились обозы, везущие умерших на кладбища. Источающие дикое зловоние, скользкие и мокрые телеги, с которых иногда сваливались трупы людей.  
Гарден слышала, что болезнь пришла и в Италию. Она опасалась, что та дойдет и до них, но люди в окрестностях были беззаботны и спокойны. И она убеждала себя, что все в порядке. А оказалось…  
Холера гораздо коварнее войны: она убивала исподтишка. Гарден понимала, что солдаты, охраняющие город и отвечающие за карантин, заболевали первыми.  
Она спрятала лицо в ладонях. Слезы потекли, размазываясь по пальцам и щекам.  
— Ο, почему жизнь такова, мой дорогой полковник Экселленс? — сдавленно произнесла она, едва держась на ногах. — Это ужасно несправедливо! Вас отправляют охранять город от заражения, а мне придется выйти замуж за богатого пустозвона!  
— Что ж, — Линдт обнимал ее, и его голос размеренно звучал над головой. — Наверное, положение обязывает вашего кузена так поступить. Вы ведь леди, — он приподнял ее заплаканное лицо за подбородок, погладил по щеке, пальцы спустились по тонкой шее. — Очень красивая молодая леди.  
— Иногда мне хочется, чтобы я была уродиной, — Гарден и правда в этот момент хотелось разорвать свое шикарное платье, выкинуть драгоценности и вываляться в грязи. — Хотя… тогда вы не обратили бы на меня внимания, — попыталась пошутить она.  
— Я стал бы вашим, будь вы кривой на оба глаза, — прямота Линдта завораживала Гарден. — Я и сам не красавец. И я люблю не только ваше лицо. Вы были самой прекрасной на свете, когда в изорванном платье и с растрепанными волосами преградили путь бандиту, пытавшемуся изнасиловать вашу служанку у реки.  
Гарден хмыкнула. Бедная девушка не заслужила такого позора.  
Далеко хлопнула дверь. Гарден замерла — она совсем забыла, что они в конюшне, и в любой момент сюда могут зайти.  
Когда дверь начала открываться, Гарден чуть не лишилась чувств. Она прикусила палец до боли, но это был всего лишь Роше.  
— У вас еще пять минут, — предупредил он.  
Линдт кивнул. Роше плотно притворил дверь.  
— Ваш кузен оказал мне неоценимую услугу, согласившись устроить это свидание, — произнес он и вынул из кармана небольшую коробочку. Внутри на бархатной подушечке лежала тонкая цепочка — обычные серебряные звенья и подвеска в форме цветка.  
— Эта цепочка принадлежала моей бабушке, — Линдт закрыл коробочку и вложил ее в руки Гарден. — Я хотел отдать ее женщине, которую полюблю, и которую назвал бы своей женой. Если бы я мог, Гарден, я в этот же миг сделал бы вам предложение.  
— Я готова бежать за вами прямо сейчас, — Гарден прижала подарок к груди. — По своей воле я согласилась быть только вашей женой и ничьей больше. Я ненавижу эту обязанность выйти замуж за другого! — ее глаза сверкнули.  
— Гарден, — Линдт притянул ее к себе, — я не знаю, смогу ли выжить. Но прошу вас — будьте счастливы.  
— Как я могу быть счастливой, — Гарден невесело улыбнулась, — когда моя жизнь погружается в бездну?  
— Не теряйте надежды, — Линдт сжал ее подбородок пальцами. — Вы самая сильная женщина из всех, которых я знаю. Разве вы не доказали это, не побоявшись взять в руки шпагу?  
— Я постараюсь выдержать, — Гарден обняла его, пряча лицо на груди. — Я буду ждать вас, полковник Экселленс. Дайте мне знать, когда вернетесь, — она не хотела даже думать о том, что Линдт не вернется с карантина.  
— Я ваш навеки, — Линдт прижался к ее губам. Гарден прикрыла глаза и застонала, обнимая его за шею.  
Роше несколько раз ударил в дверь конюшни, но Гарден едва ли слышала его. Линдт нежно и страстно целовал ее. Его руки через платье сжали ее грудь и опустились на талию. Весь мир стремительно ускользал в никуда.  
— Гарден! — Роше просунул голову в дверь. – Ронднуар!  
Гарден быстро подобрала с пола платок и свои грязные перчатки. Линдт подал ей руку. Роше вывел их за конюшню, к лесу.  
— Я должен уйти, — Линдт напоследок быстро поцеловал ее. — До встречи, Гарден.  
— До встречи, полковник Экселленс.  
Она смотрела, как его спина в черном мундире скрывалась в сумеречном лесу. На сердце было тяжело, но вместе с тем в груди горела холодная решимость.  
— Идем, Гарден, — Роше коснулся ее руки.  
— Да, Роше, — Гарден царственно кивнула и пошла за ним. Ее платье было все в соломе, туфли перепачкались в земле, а перчатки просились в помойку. Но ей было все равно. Теперь она обрела цель.  
Она дождется своего любимого, даже если ей придется лгать и плести интриги. Они стояли на разных ступенях общества. И Гарден готова была бороться не только за любовь, но и за свое будущее.


End file.
